Carla Veloso
Carla Veloso is a Brazilian race car who takes part of the World Grand Prix. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Carla is a Brazilian race car who competes as the only female racer (similar to Misti Motorkrass), the #8, for the World Grand Prix. She is seen in all three races and also in the one at Radiator Springs. She finished third in the Tokyo race, and was also seen in the Porto Corsa race at the third position. However, during the race, Carla's engine blew out, due to Grem aiming the Lemons' modified WGP Camera at her. She was seen at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix race, talking with Shu Todoroki. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Carla is a playable character, unlocked once access to Clearance Level 2 is granted. She is a medium weight, and has more speed than she does power. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Carla can be seen as an opponent during races in the Cars Play Set. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' on his track]]Carla appears as a playable character in Cars: Fast as Lightning, unlocked by earning all of her stickers, which can be obtained by completing all of Miguel Camino's races. She has four additional paint jobs, Carnaval, Quente, ICE and Neon Carla, all of which can be unlocked by completing practice races at Carla's Track, obtaining all of their corresponding stickers. She has her own building, Carla's Pit, which is also where she rests in the player's town. Other appearances In A Friend in Trouble, Carla and her team have noticed that their equipment has gone missing, so she and Lightning team up to find them. They find the objects, but also receive help from other competitors and teams. General information Physical description Carla is a LeMans car. She is painted green and blue, with a large blue spoiler sporting the words "World Grand Prix". She has blue rims, and grey and orange headlights. She has white dots on her doors and hood. Personality and traits Carla is a friendly competitor and it reveals in Cars 2: The Video Game that she can sometimes play dirty. She can often blow a little smooch at the other cars while racing and says lovely things to them. Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''A Friend in Trouble'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Carla hails from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where she's been known to dance the night away at the famous 'CAR-nival' but nothing makes her happier than being on the racetrack. Carla was drafted into the 24-hour endurance racing team in Europe after setting a new track record on her local circuit. Now, in the World Grand Prix, this proud Brazilian Le Motor Prototype racer, wearing #8, is the only female in the field." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bio **"From the Car-nivals of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil comes Carla Veloso. This extravagant racer set a track record at the local Interlagos circuit, joined the European 24-hour endurance racing ream, and has won many trophies around the world." *Stats **Weight class: Medium **Speed: 60 **Power: 40 ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Carnaval, Quente, ICE, Neon Carla Portrayals *Barbara Kottmeier - Cars 2 *Jossara Jinaro - Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars: Fast as Lightning *Claudia Leitte - Cars 2 (Brazilian version only) Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Carla Veloso/Gallery. Quotes *"Ayy! Does your mother know you hit ladies?" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"How wonderful!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"No, no, no, no, nooo!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Hmph! I can play dirty too!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning & Cars 2: The Video Game *"How wonderful!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning & Cars 2: The Video Game *"Ohh! This time, I am ready!" - Cars 2: The Video Game & Cars: Fast as Lightning *''"Oh! I can turbo now, yes?" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"There is one spot in the winner's circle!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Time to do some amazing tricks, no?" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Ha haaa! Yess!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"You're so cute trying to be so fast." - Cars 2: The Video Game & Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''"No, no! This is a race! You are supposed to move FAST!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Are you sure you should be racing?" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"You're lucky I'm in a good mood!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"So sweet to let me pass! *Smooch!*" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"I love the turbo power!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"I learned this on the dance floor!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Let's do this!" - Cars 2: The Video Game & Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''"Stop, STOOOOOP!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Off I go! Ha ha haa!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Oh YES!!!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Aww! Beautiful, peaceful, and sideways!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Smooth and simple!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"What? You no let the lady go FIRST?!!?" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' Names in other languages Trivia *In the Brazilian version of Cars 2, Carla replaces Jeff Gorvette and becomes the car Lightning McQueen meets along with Lewis Hamilton at the World Grand Prix opening party. Her performer is the singer Claudia Leitte. *In the Brazillian version of Cars 2, McQueen calls her by nickname "Carlinha" which means "Lil' Carla". *According to concept art, Carla was originally going to be named Sonia Santana. *Coincidentally, Carla is also the eighth model (just like her number) in the Cars 2 die-cast number listing. *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Carla Veloso if the player is a female. *In Cars 2: World Grand Prix Read and Race, your first racing car has the same body as Carla Veloso, but is blue instead of green. *Carla is the only female racer in the WGP. *Her pits in Porto Corsa was named Clutchgoneski rather than Veloso. *Only Shu and Carla are both Le Mans model in the race. *Her pitties' model are same as Alex Machino. de:Carla Veloso pl:Carla Turbinha pt-br:Carla Veloso ru:Карла Гоньяло Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Brazilians Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters